


Things I Have Loved, I'm Allowed To Keep

by Ceares



Category: Entourage
Genre: Community: picfor1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So began the never ending obsession with this damn show.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things I Have Loved, I'm Allowed To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> So began the never ending obsession with this damn show.

It turned out Billy wasn’t exactly joking about doing the blowjob scene himself. Of course, it wasn’t ever going to make it to the big screen.

They were stretched out across the bed, long legs tangled, passing a joint back and forth and Vince was feeling mellow and well fucked, and sure Billy was the best _fucking_ director in the world, and that Queen’s Boulevard was going to be the best _fucking_ movie in the world.

“So, you and the suit ever do this?”

It took Vince a minute to focus and realize Billy was talking about Eric and not Ari. His buzz was gone in an instant, and he rolled off the bed. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

When he came back into the bedroom, Billy was sitting against the headboard, smoking a cigarette and watching TV. He glanced up when Vince walked into the room. “Hey, sorry about, you know…before. I didn’t mean to step on any toes, but the two of you have been acting like you had some kind of lover’s quarrel, and I don’t want your personal shit fucking up my movie.”

“Yeah, well, you probably should’ve thought of that _before_ you sucked me off.” Vince wished he could have framed the look on Billy’s face. He also wished he could share the whole thing with E, which would _really_ not be a good idea.

It was bad enough Eric still couldn’t stand the guy, but besides that, Billy was close about what was going on. Things still weren’t right between them. Vince couldn’t believe Eric was still pissed off, but he was. Usually he got mad, blew up, and got over it, but every once in a while, something settled deep under his skin, and it just sat there - quietly simmering under the surface, but it was there.

**********

 

“He’s just being a little bitch, Vince, fuck him. You totally caved and he’s still not happy.”

Johnny shook his head “Come on, Turtle, you remember what it was like the last time those two were fighting. Back in ’93 when Vince stole Eric’s girl?”

“She wasn’t his girl.”

“Yeah what was her name? Maria something. It was hell around them for like two months.”

Vince threw his hands up. “It was Maria McAllister, and she wasn’t E’s girl.”

“ _Right_ , he just mooned around after her half the school year.”

Drama smirked. “Yeah, while she was banging half the football team.”

“Oh yeah. See Vince actually did him a favor and was he grateful? Pshew – no. He wouldn’t even talk to him.”

“Uh huh, ‘til they went out to Rockaway. I don’t know what happened out there, but when they came back, everything was fixed. Hey, maybe you should try that again, Vince.” Johnny put the plate in front of him and sat down with his own. “I mean Bro, there’s not much Eric won’t let you get away with, but he knows how to hold a grudge.”

“He still shouldn’t give in. Tough it out. Make _him_ come crawling to you this time, Vince.”

“Shut up, Turtle!”

Vince stopped listening to them as they started to argue over what he should do. Jesus- Rockaway. He couldn’t remember why they’d decided to go to the beach anyway, or where Turtle and Johnny were that weekend, but he did remember they’d been barely speaking when they’d taken Eric’s dad’s boat out. Not speaking turned into arguing, pushing and shoving until finally, Eric tipped into the water, dragging Vince with him.

They’d come up sputtering, and when Eric grabbed him, Vince thought he was going to hit him. Wished he would, and get it over with – get over it. Instead he kissed him, pressing him so hard against the side of the boat that Vince wound up with splinters in his back.

 

**********

Three weeks into the shoot, and Vince was fed up. He cornered Eric on the set while they were waiting to set up his next scene.

“Still pissed at me?”

Eric shrugged, watching the techs like there was going to be a quiz later.

“That’s a yes then. I hate it when you’re mad at me E.” He dropped just a hint of whine in his voice. The whine was good. Everybody was a sucker for the whine, even E though he’d never admit it. “The guys think I should take you out to Rockaway. What do you think? We could take a six pack, go out in your dad’s old boat.” He wrapped an arm around Eric’s neck.

Eric shrugged it off. “Vince, my dad got rid of that thing four years ago. It was falling apart.”

He was surprised at the pang he felt at the news. “Well we’ll rent one then. Come on E, it’ll be like old times – what do you say?”

“I _say_ no more screwing your directors. It’s a small set Vince; did you seriously think I wouldn’t find out? Get your head in the game.”

“Shit! I know you don’t like him, but don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“Please. I don't care who you fuck, except yourself. This movie is too important for you to screw it up.”

“Is that my manager or my friend talking?”

“Both.”

Vince sighed. “I was an asshole, I’m sorry. I’m just worried you can’t do both okay? I don’t want to lose you over this E.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, Vince, no matter what. Fire me, fuck up your career, tell Ari to eat shit and die, and come back and work at a gas station, I’m still gonna be your best friend. I promise you that. But as your manager, I’d really prefer we became rich and famous.”

Vince grinned, feeling like he could take a deep breath for the first time since the night they’d left LA. “Okay.” He draped his arm across Eric again and this time the other man leaned into it with a grin. “Still, maybe I’d better buy another boat, just in case.”

My picture [](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
